Kamui Nurse Senketsu
by xxKuroinekochiixx
Summary: With Ryuko down sick with a virus and the Mankanshoku family out to get the medicine needed (and school for Mako and Mataro), can Senketsu find a way to keep his wearer comfortable until the medicine arrives? (Minor RyuKetsu fluff) (Date set sometime after Episode 5 or 6)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first written FanFiction ever, so I hope it's okay. I just got the idea of a little nurse Sen and I couldn't keep myself from writting it down ;w;**

 **So first Chapter, Ryuko finds out that she's sick and needs to take the day off, but what happens when a curious Senketsu keeps asking her questions?**

* * *

 **4 a.m**

 **(Ryuko's POV)**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up unexpectedly. For some reason, I just couldn't get to sleep, or rather, after waking up I found it harder to sleep than usual. It wasn't because Mako and her family were snoring like dragons like every other night. I was used to that by now. It wasn't a weird nightmare either. I was staring up at the ceiling wondering, was it hotter than usual? Or was it just me? Not only did I feel warmer than usual, I also felt really dizzy and before I knew it, I started shivering. My head was killing me, and my stomach wasn't doing any better.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered quietly. Just perfect. Real FUCKING perfect.

I guess it finally happened, I was getting sick. I didn't think it would happen and thought my immune system was almost invincible, but I guess not. But why now? Why now of all times when I was going to go about another day at that stupid school fighting whatever and whoever that bitch Satsuki Kirryuin threw at me to get even closer to finding out the truth about who killed my father. Why now?! I groaned in pure frustration as I tried to get comfortable again. It wasn't easy, with every move I made sharp pains where coming from all over my body and I was sweating all over the place.

There was no way I was gonna be able to fight like this. As much as I hated to admit it, it had to be done. I had to skip a day. The sooner it was over; the sooner I could get back to fighting again. I just hoped it was one of those 24 hour bugs and it wouldn't last multiple days. That was the last thing I needed. But god, it hurt like hell everywhere, I couldn't even move. But I couldn't wake up Mako or her family, no way. I've burdened them long enough just by taking me in. So I tried to get myself comfortable and ignore the pain, hoping eventually that sleep would take me down again. And hopefully, I'd sleep this off hoping it was just some night issues.

* * *

 **7 a.m.**

Before I knew it, it was morning, and I could hear Mako and her family going nuts just like they did every morning. Right now, I wish I had a mute button, none of this was helping me, it was making my head hurt even more. Nothing changed from last night, I felt exactly the same, maybe even worse. I pulled the futon blanket over my face to block out the light of the sun, because that wasn't helping either. I was hoping Mako wouldn't notice that I was still here, I didn't want her to know that I was sick. That didn't last too long though. There she was, barging through the doorway with her loud booming voice.

"Ryuko-chan! Wake up! We're gonna be late! Hurry up, or we might get expelled!" I heard her yell through my eardrums in a panicking tone.

Just **once** I wish she'd enter the room like a normal person, but that was just how she was. I continued to face away from her and hide under the futon. I didn't want her to see me, because as shitty as I was feeling now, I bet I looked even worse.

"Ryuko-chaaan! It's not like you to oversleep! Come on, we gotta go!" I heard her shout out again.

 _Oh my god, shut UP_. Was all I could think. I couldn't keep up this silent act for much longer or she'd just keep talking. There was no other option, I had to admit it.

"Go on without me Mako, I'm not feeling too good today, so I think I'll take the day off..." I finally said.

I was hoping she wouldn't look too into it. Once again, I was wrong. She instantly stat down beside me placing her hand on my forehead, pulling it away soon afterwards.

"Yeowch! You're as hot as my mom's cooking pot Ryuko-chan!" Mako cried out. "You can't go to school like this! You gotta stay home and rest, or you'll get lots worse!"

 _I just fucking said that._

Classic Mako. Stating the obvious wasn't too surprising with how much of an airhead she already was. I sighed out heavily, this stupid virus was taking its toll on me and I wouldn't hold out much longer. I had to end this conversation before it was too late.

"Yeah, you'd better go or you'll be late. I'll be fine if I rest some, don't worry…" I said before I was nearly passed out again.

Mako looked at her watch and screamed. Naturally she'd freak out…why wasn't I surprised.

"WAAAH! I'm late I'm laaate!" she yelled out again. "I gotta go! Feel better Ryuko-chan!" Mako dashed out of the room like a crazy person. I couldn't help but laugh at her antics but it wasn't long before that laughter turned into a coughing fit.

"Damn…" I said quietly. "This is gonna be a long day…" I turned around and fell asleep after that.

* * *

 **7:30 a.m**

 **(Senketsu's POV)**

I was asleep for longer than I usually was for some strange reason. Nothing seemed wrong, but when I woke up, something wasn't quite right. For one thing, why was I still in the residence of the Mankanshoku's, and why couldn't I read Ryuko's body details? I looked around and realized that I was still hanging in the same place Ryuko usually put me when she wasn't wearing me.

 _Wait…_

 _Why_ ** _wasn't_** _she wearing me?_ Why were we not at Honnouji Academy? Usually when I woke up, I was in the exact same classroom that she was in, listening to Aikuro Mikisugi teaching his usual class while undercover at that school. Sometimes we would pass out because of how boring it was, but that didn't seem to be the case… Why was I still where she left me last night?

Could she have forgotten? Did she leave me behind? No, that's not like her! She needed me to fight against Satsuki Kirryuin! All these thoughts were going through my head, before I heard light groaning coming from below me. I looked down to notice the futon Ryuko usually slept in at night on the floor with somebody in it. It was hard to tell at first, but then I found out there was no doubt. It was Ryuko herself. Why was she still asleep? It wasn't like her to skip a day at Honnouji Academy. I tried to get her attention so I could get some answers.

"Ryuko." I called out.

There was no answer.

"Ryuko!" I called out again with a little more firmness in my tone.

Still, no answer.

Could she not hear me? No, she usually heard me when I called her, though not all of her replies were in a pleasant tone. Could she have been in trouble? Perhaps trapped in a nightmare? I wouldn't be able to tell if her body wasn't in a good state unless she put me on. I decided to move on my own to see if I could wake her up. I put my sleeves to the futon and shook her a little bit.

"Ryuko, wake up." I said.

"Uughh…" I heard her groan. That wasn't what I was expecting. I was thinking she'd yell at me. But something was wrong. When I touched the futon, she felt…warmer? Soon I could hear loud violent coughing coming from the futon, then she turned around. I watched her open her blue eyes slowly looking up at me.

"Senketsu…?" she questioned in a frail tone of voice.

Something wasn't right. When I took a good look at her, she looked absolutely…dreadful. Her hair was an absolute mess, her face was completely flushed, there was sweat sticking her bangs to her forehead, her eyes looked completely out of sorts, she was shivering uncontrollably, and her voice was barley audible. What happened to her? The usual fire of determination in her eyes that she had waking up every day, it was as if it had completely been extinguished. She looked so tired, weak, and even helpless. She looked as if she couldn't get up if she wanted to. She looked worse than she did the first time she lost a battle.

"Ryuko…what has happened to you?" I asked her.

When I asked that question her eyes immediately opened completely and she turned away.

"D-Don't look at me!" she cried out before she started coughing again.

I was even more concerned now. "Are…you feeling alright?"

She groaned in an irritated manner. "What the hell…do you think…"

How was I supposed to know if she didn't put me on? So long as I was off her body, there was no way I could tell if her body was in bad condition. I decided to look into this further, so I tried to move to where Ryuko would be facing forward. If her body was warm when I touched the futon, how did she feel without it? I placed my sleeve to the skin of her face. It was…hot, and drenched in sweat.

"Ryuko, you feel hotter than your blood does whenever you get angry."

"Nice…observation Einstein…" she said in her sarcastic tone then she turned away again.

"Ryuko, what's happened? Why are we here and not at Honnouji Academy?" That was my next question if the ones I was asking were already making her angry.

"I didn't go…" she said quietly.

"Why not?"

This really made things worse. She got angrier, I could tell. She growled and sat up facing me with pure rage in her eyes.

"Why the fuck do you think!? Because I'm SICK, you idiot!" she yelled at me. Then she groaned and fell back to the futon and started coughing and panting holding her head. "…That…was a bad idea…" she said under her heavy breathing.

She was sick? How could that be? She was just fine yesterday. Seeing the state, she was in I could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore.

"I…apologize." I said. I didn't want to make things worse for her if she was feeling so bad.

Ryuko groaned again then sighed and calmed down.

"It's fine…I just…hate admitting that…I'm so weak…" she said.

"I see…" I replied.

I had to admit, I was a little curious. I've heard of the condition before, but I wanted to know what the details were. If it was enough to take Ryuko down like this, it was a stronger foe than Satsuki Kirryuin. This was all so new to me. Before I could ask anything more, Ryuko spoke again.

"Look Sen…I feel like shit, I'm tired and I wanna go back to sleep…so could you leave me alone now?" she asked me turning away again.

I decided to listen to her, I didn't want to make Ryuko more uncomfortable than she already seemed to be. I decided to stay put and watch her for a bit while she slept keeping quiet. She sounded miserable, and she looked miserable. Being sick must have not been enjoyable. Before I could think of anything else, I heard footsteps coming from behind the doorway. I quickly jumped back to where I was put so there was be no further suspicions. As I watched what happened next quietly, I wondered to myself.

 _Could I possibly do anything to help her feel more comfortable while she sat in this dreadful purgatory of being "sick"? I really wanted to help her… I've never seen her look so helpless before…and I didn't want her to go through it all alone._

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 1. There are 5 chapters in all and i already finished them lol_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my first written FanFiction ever, so I hope it's okay. I just got the idea of a little nurse Sen and I couldn't keep myself from writting it down ;w;**

 **In the next chapter, Senketsu finds out more about sickness and notices that Ryuko is very uncomfortable right now. He wants to help, but what exactly can he do?**

* * *

 **9 a.m - 10 a.m**

 **(Ryuko's POV)**

I was feeling way hotter than before and to make things worse, I was trapped in a weird dream. In the dream, I was back in our old mansion where my father was murdered. Only this time, I was trapped in the burning building along with him. I was thinking I would be able to save him and get the hell outta there before the building burned down completely and get him to a hospital where maybe he could be saved. But the heat was too much for me. Holding my father with my shoulder and struggling to make it to the exit, I was coughing as the smoke drifted all over the place as the mansion's flame grew even larger. I could feel myself getting weak and tired, but I couldn't give up. I continued to try to move dragging him along with me using the scissor blade he gave me to destroy any falling obstacles.

"Come on…almost there...don't give up dad!" I shouted in between panting and coughing.

I could feel my dad's life slipping away from me the farther I got as well as my own. There was no way I was gonna make it…so like an idiot I continued to move until I also took my last breath falling to the floor. The heat was getting even more intense and my vision was blurring and I blacked in and out. Was it…over? Did…I really end up killing myself to try to save my dad? God… I'm such…an idiot… Now his death…was all for nothing…

Soon after I thought it was the end, I felt something cold. Did somebody extinguish the flames? When I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring at the ceiling of the room we slept in of Mako's house. So it was all a dream... I felt dizzy. Then I felt something cold against my forehead. I looked up and noticed there was a cold washcloth put on it. I reached my hand up and touched it. That felt so good… But who put it there? Could it have been…Mrs. Mankanshoku? Then I turned to see Senketsu sitting at the side of the futon again with something in his sleeves. What on earth was he doing?

"Senketsu…" I hoarsely called out to him. Damn, my voice sounded even worse now. How pathetic. I covered my mouth after I spoke.

"Ryuko? You're awake. That's a relief, I feared that you wouldn't wake up again for the whole day." He said looking down at me. "Goodness. Your voice sounds just awful."

"Are you…the one who put this on me…?" I asked putting my hand against the cool cloth.

"No, it was Mrs. Mankanshoku. She came in and put that towel on your forehead and left you a cup of water, a large bowl of water with more small towels and washcloths, that small box of very soft paper, and…this small mechanical thing." He said as he revealed the object he was holding. It was a digital thermometer.

I laughed a little bit. Of course he doesn't know what any of this stuff is. "That's just a-" I stopped as I felt a tickle up my nose. Oh shit, not now. I quickly covered my mouth with the futon blanket as I sneezed loudly. This caused Senketsu to jump up in surprise and it also caused the cold cloth on my forehead to go flying.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed dropping the thermometer on the floor.

I sneezed 2 more times. Then after I knew it was over I came back out. "S-Sorry…" I said feeling a little regretful of scaring him. God dammit…that was not good for my head, I felt it throb with every time I let something out.

"Ryuko? You're uh…leaking." Senketsu said observing me after I came out. "And it's not the usual fluid that comes out of your mouth when you're asleep."

I soon covered half of my face in pure embarrassment again. "Sh-Shut up and get me a tissue!"

"A what?" he asked.

"Over there!" I said pointing to the box he described full of 'soft paper'. He had no idea but I didn't give a damn at that point. All this yelling made my headache worse. I swear, I was gonna go crazy. I HATED being sick.

Senketsu gave me the whole box instead of handing me just one. I guess that worked too. I took the box, took one out and quickly blew my nose then threw it away. "Ugh…"

"Are you okay? That doesn't sound nor look pleasant." He said being observant again.

"It's not…it's gross and embarrassing…" I said sighing before laying back down. "Ugh… Now I'm hot again…" I said with a tired expression putting my arm over my eyes. It was hard to not complain at this point. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't stop sweating. And yet, why did I feel so cold? Damn this virus.

Senketsu took the cold washcloth that fell off me and put it back in place. "Is that any better?" he asked.

"Not really…" I said miserably. "But thanks…"

"Ryuko, you're obviously going through something quite dreadful, and…I want to help you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable during this sick obstacle you're suffering?" Senketsu asked looking down at me.

What? He wanted to help? He's clothes…what could he possibly do? But I guess he did care about me, that felt nice I guess. And it didn't seem like any of the Mankanshokus were home right now. Guess I did need some kinda caretaker, I couldn't just sleep all day and I would probably need some help…so I thought for a moment. What I could do for now was see how bad of a fever I was running to see what kinda bug I was even dealing with before anything else.

"Okay, for starters…gimme that thing." I said pointing to the thermometer.

"This? What is this anyway?" Senketsu said handing the thermometer to me.

"It's a thermometer genius. You use it to read a person's body temperature." I replied before putting it in under my arm.

"What?! That little thing can read your body temperature? Absurd! If you just put me on, I'd be able to read it in an instant!" he exclaimed.

What the hell was his deal? He was treating the thermometer like his rival now. I couldn't help but laugh, then of course I broke into a coughing fit again. I waited for it to calm down as I cleared my throat to speak again.

"Sen, let's be realistic here. I'm burning hot and sweating like hell. If I put you on, then you'd just get drenched in the sweat right along with me, and then have to be…dare I say, **washed.** "

Senketsu froze in place. "I-I see." He said with minor terror in his voice. "Carry on then…"

I smiled at him and then I heard the thermometer beep twice. I took it out and read it. "You gotta be shitting me…" The thermometer read 105.2 degrees Fahrenheit. "No wonder I feel so horrible…"

"What did it say?" Senketsu asked me.

I just gave it to him and laid down with both my hands to my eyes. Just saying that number out loud was painful. What the hell caused me to become this sick?! This was the worst fever I've had in my life!

Senketsu read the thermometer thoroughly "Mm. This is quite bad. Your normal body temperature is a lot lower than this. What happened to make it become this hot?" Senketsu asked me.

"Beats me…" I said before starting to feel chilled. "Ugh… I'm so cold…" I started shivering again.

"You just said you were hot a minute ago."

"When you're this sick sometimes it switches back and forth… It's hell. I'm hot, but I feel cold too…" I coughed violently. "Gah… It's gotta be the flu or some shit…I did refuse to get my flu shot before…like a moron thinking I wouldn't get it."

"Wasn't it because of the needle?" he asked.

"Shut up…" I said before having another cough attack then sighing and clearing my throat.

"Perhaps you should sleep some more. You sound exhausted." Senketsu suggested.

"Maybe… But I dunno if I can… Tired as I am, my body hurts all over, I'm switching between feeling hot and cold, and I won't stop-" my sentence cut off once again by violent coughing and my throat burning. "…coughing."

"Well what would one normally who has this…flu that you speak of?" Senketsu asked taking any suggestions.

"Not sure… Usually sleep, take medicine, and try to eat soup or porridge…" I thought of the most obvious answers.

"Medicine? Mm… I did overhear Mrs. Mankanshoku say that they were out of the specific medicine you needed and that she would leave to get more of it." Senketsu said.

"That explains why she's gone…" I said.

"What about eating this porridge or soup?" he asked.

My stomach churned. "I…I don't think I could if I wanted to…" I replied clutching my stomach. Even thinking of the Mankanshoku family's mystery croquettes right now made me feel like I was gonna hurl.

"I see…so we're out of options then…" Senketsu said in a disappointed tone.

I tried to think again but the heat was affecting me too much. Even my head and my thinking was getting way too fuzzy from all this damn heat. I felt like I would black out at any given moment. "Maybe…you could try to cool me off…somehow…" I said weakly.

"How so?" Senketsu asked.

"If…I feel really hot…maybe you could get those washcloths and put 'em in that water bowl… and maybe…give my body a bit of a wipe down to hopefully cool me off and stop the sweating…" that was the only thing I could think of. God I really wanted this damn heat to let the hell up. And that washcloth on my forehead felt so good that I wanted some of that on the rest of my body too.

"I see… Understood." Senketsu said looking at the water and washcloths behind him. "You better get some more sleep… You look like you're about to pass out."

I was already out like I light before I could answer him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2~ It's kinda weird seeing Ryuko so weak...but I think it's more interesting when the toughest character ends up being the most vulnerable for once :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is my first written FanFiction ever, so I hope it's okay. I just got the idea of a little nurse Sen and I couldn't keep myself from writting it down ;w;**

 **In this chapter Senketsu tries the hardest he can to try to help Ryuko stay comfortable, but it doesn't go too well... Being a first time caretaker is hard, especially if you're just clothing. But it won't be long before he finds out how he CAN help her and in a way that only he can do it. c:**

* * *

 **11 a.m to 1 p.m**

 **(Senketsu's POV)**

I watched over Ryuko while she slept doing what she said. She would often groan in her sleep and she would cough off and on. But I did as I was told and took the washcloths and dipped them in bowl of water and uncovered her then tried wiping away her sweat on various parts of her body. She would twitch on occasion when I did this a lot, but I continued nonetheless.

What could have happened though? Was it normal for humans to be this ill?

Soon while I was wiping her down, she clutched her body and started shivering again.

"C-cold…" she muttered in her sleep.

Was this water too much for her after all? She wanted me to do it, but she really did look cold. Was I doing it too much than she asked for? I decided to stop and cover her back up with the futon. She was still shivering hard. Was this not enough? I tried looking for blankets through the house since nobody was home and the coast was clear for me. After searching, I brought back at least 5. I wrapped them all around her body to see if she'd stop shivering.

Then she coughed and said.

"H-hot…"

Really? She was changing again? Being sick was difficult. She was still shivering and yet she was hot? None of this made sense! Wouldn't the shivering mean you were cold and not the opposite? I took the blankets off her and tried wiping her with cold water again. And then the situation just repeated itself.

"Cold…" she said again.

I covered her with the blankets again.

"Hot…"

It wouldn't end. It was like this for hours until finally I gave up and just focused on wiping her body and wiping her body alone. It was what she wanted so I was going to do it. No matter how much she complained and shivered, this fever had to be cooled down no matter the cost!

But soon all this cooling caused Ryuko to wake up and once again there was that loud noise.

"ACHOO!"

She opened her eyes and she was still shivering.

"Wh-what the…hell?" she said sitting up. "I'm f-freezing…" she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Does that mean the fever has broken?" I asked her. I was wondering if I was doing it right.

Ryuko looked all around her body and turned to me with a look of disapproval still holding her body close to her.

"Senketsu…! I-I'm drenched! How much water did you... ACHOO! Put on me…?!" she shouted still shaking.

"Well you said to wipe the sweat away from your body…" I said a little confused.

Ryuko picked up the washcloths and observed them.

"You…you didn't wring these out did you!?" she exclaimed.

"You never said I had to."

"Dammit…! Now I'm probably gonna get even worse! Just because I'm hot, doesn't mean you have to make my body completely freeze like tha- ah-ACHOO!" she wrapped her body in the futon. "Brrr…"

"You kept complaining that you were hot and cold repeatedly in your sleep! I just tried to make you feel the opposite until you finally felt balanced in your temperature!" I exclaimed back at her.

"Well when you're sick you CAN'T feel balanced!" she yelled back at me. "Ugh… This isn't working…" she put her hand to her head. "J-Just go get me a towel from the bathroom so I can dry off…"

I sighed and went over to the bathroom to get the towel as she said. She took them from me and dried her body off the best she could. But the orange bunny pajamas remained wet. "Great... I'm probably gonna get even sicker if I stay in these wet pajamas…" she said sighing.

Wow. I really messed up. She looked even more miserable than she did when she was hot.

"I'm…sorry Ryuko." I said bowing in regret. "I just don't know how to properly care for somebody…"

Ryuko looked at me and sighed. "Look… It's not your fault. You just wanted to try to help me… Even if you screwed up, you still tried. I guess not everyone's always right the first time." Ryuko said. "Ah-Achoo!" she made that noise again but quieter then she got herself another tissue.

"What should I do now?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I could help her after all. I just made matters worse for her.

"Well…don't worry too much about it. I think I can deal with these wet pajamas, when I feel them now, they actually feel pretty good…with all the body heat I went through and all…" she said giving me a small smile before laying down again and coughing.

I could tell Ryuko was just saying this to humor me, but if she insisted, who was I to question her? Besides, I doubt she wanted to wear me after all this trouble I caused for her.

"Maybe I should just leave you alone to sleep then… I don't want to mess up anymore and make you feel worse…" I felt unspeakable guilt by this. I decided to just give up and not try anymore. Besides…I was only a sailor uniform. What could I have possibly done to help a sick girl? I decided to go back to where I was in the first place and stay there. I was pretty tired from all this anyway. And I was sure Ryuko would do just fine without me.

"Senketsu…" Ryuko said quietly as she watched me go back.

I closed my eye. I just couldn't look at her anymore.

* * *

 **2:30 p.m**

Despite everything I did wrong, I still wanted to help Ryuko... But I had no idea how. All I could do was watch her sleep, and she didn't look comfortable at all between the coughing and sneezing she was doing. Then I looked at the cold washcloth on her forehead and I went down quietly and touched it. It wasn't that cold anymore. So I decided to re-soak it and wring it out this time. Then I ended up getting my own sleeve wet again like all the other times I tried to soak any of the washcloths.

Wait a minute…

My sleeve was wet…?

…Wait, that's it!

I just realized I was no different than those washcloths! I may have been clothing, but I was also soft and could act as a means of comfort and cooling somebody off if I chose to! So I threw the washcloth aside and soaked my left sleeve in the water and used my other sleeve to wring the extra water out. It hurt, but nowhere as bad as it did when Mrs. Mankanshoku did it before. I softly placed my now cold and wet sleeve on Ryuko's forehead, which did feel pretty hot, but I had to be the one to cool her off. It was the only way I could be of any use to her at a time like this. And like she said before…we're friends. So as her friend, I was going to help her, even if it meant using myself as a tool in the process. I laid flat beside her and used my other sleeve to wrap around her body. Even if it wasn't the same as being worn by her, I wanted to keep her secure at least. I yawned and faced Ryuko and whispered to her quietly.

"Please get better soon Ryuko… I'm here for you. Just as you always are for me..."

Then I fell asleep beside her.

She felt almost as warm as an iron, so it was pretty easy to relax and get to sleep.

* * *

 **(Ryuko's POV)**

After everything that happened, I went back to sleep. I did feel a little bit more comfortable with the pajamas being wet but I worried things would possibly get worse later, when I felt my stomach start to hurt. And I didn't want anything to happen to Sen because of me if I did change and later ended up regretting it… That's why I refused to take these wet things off and put him on instead.

Senketsu… I felt bad for him... He only wanted to help but he didn't know how. And he's clothes, he's not a person... There was only so much he could do.

I had to make it up to him somehow… This was his first time being a caretaker, so of course he was gonna screw up somehow. But that's not his fault. Being a caretaker is hard when you're just a sailor uniform, but he tried his best. That's why I couldn't be too hard on him.

Wasn't too long before I was freezing cold and burning hot again. I moaned and groaned as I tossed and turned in my sleep. This was impossible. The pajamas were soon dry but I was not. I was burning up and drenched in my own sweat again. I really hoped Mrs. Mankanshoku would come home with that medicine soon. I didn't think I could take this much longer.

Soon I woke up and felt something cold on my forehead again. Were the Mankanshokus finally home? When I opened my eyes and turned around, it wasn't a washcloth on my forehead. It was Senketsu's left sleeve. He had dipped it in the cold water and used himself to cool me down. I found him asleep next to me with his other sleeve wrapped around my body. Why was he doing that? Then, I figured it out and smiled.

"I see…so that's how you figured out how you could help…" I said quietly. That's right, now I see. Even if he wasn't a person, there was still something he could do. He himself could be the one to cool me down. He was no different than those cold washcloths that have been on my forehead all this time, and could provide that same cold relieving feeling to me when I feel hot. And since he was alive, he could stay by my side and re-soak himself if he needed to then come back to me. Talk about convenient…he was like my living walking talking cold compress.

I could feel my cheeks turning hot again, but not from the fever. That was so sweet of him. Even if he was just clothes, he sure did have a big heart. Exactly like the heart of a person.

I turned his way and put my hand on his other sleeve. "Senketsu… Thank you…" I said before I fell asleep again facing him and smiling. I felt a little better already.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3~ That last moment gets me every time, I just love them so much :'3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is my first written FanFiction ever, so I hope it's okay. I just got the idea of a little nurse Sen and I couldn't keep myself from writting it down ;w;**

 **In the semi-final chapter, Mako and her family return home and Ryuko expels the last of the virus before she's given any medicine and treatment.**

* * *

 **4 p.m**

 **(Nobody's POV)**

It wasn't long before Mako soon returned home along with the rest of her family, and naturally the first thing she did when she came home was check on Ryuko. But she had sense this time and quietly opened the door. Even if she was hyper and loud, she knew she had to be quiet when her best friend was sick and probably wanted it to be quiet. She even told the rest of her family to be quiet today so Ryuko could rest.

"I'm home!" she said happily before entering the room her friend was resting in quietly. "Psst, hey Ryuko-chan? You okay in here?" she asked as quietly as she could. She looked down and noticed Ryuko was asleep beside her sailor uniform. Ryuko was smiling so this eased Mako's worries a bit.

"Aww, you really do love your uniform, don't you Ryuko-chan?" she said smiling looking at the two of them. She walked over to Ryuko and attempted to feel her forehead again. But then she noticed that her uniform's sleeve was on it and in her way.

"Huh? What's up with that?" she said quietly to herself trying to move it.

"Mmm…" Ryuko moaned before opening her eyes. Mako took her hand off her friend when she woke up.

"Ryuko-chan?"

"Mako?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad…but not too good either…"

"Can I touch your forehead?" Mako asked to see if it was okay.

"Sure I guess…" Ryuko said. She moved Senketsu's sleeve out of the way putting it down where his other sleeve was.

Mako used her right hand to touch Ryuko's forehead and her left hand to touch her own.

"You still feel really warm." Mako said.

"Yeah… My stomach kinda hurts right now…" Ryuko said. "Can you tell your parents that I may skip dinner tonight?"

"Okay, but I think you should at least have some warm soup later…" Mako said looking a bit worried then massaged Ryuko's stomach. "My mommy knows a really good recipe."

"If you insist…" Ryuko said before she laid down and groaned.

Mako took a stray washcloth on the floor and put it in the bowl of cold water then wrung it out and put it softly on her sick friend's forehead. "I gotta do some chores now, my mommy will give you the medicine a little later when your tummy feels better again, then my daddy will come check you. He is a doctor after all! So you get some more rest okay?" Mako said. "Bye-bye!" she waved goodbye to her friend before she left.

Ryuko waved back before looking up at the wall and sighing.

* * *

 **(Ryuko's POV)**

After Mako left, my stomach wouldn't stop churning. I had a bad feeling about this. I really couldn't think of any of Mako's mom's recipes right now, or anything having to do with food really, it all just made me wanna throw up. If I wasn't careful, I probably would later on... So I decided to push Senketsu away from me for now. I was afraid of what kinda shit my body would pull now and I didn't want to get anything on him if I couldn't make in time.

I tried to get back to sleep again but it wasn't easy. Along with the crap my stomach pulled, my body still felt pretty hot, but not as bad as this morning, so if at any point I needed to run to the bathroom, I think I'd have the energy to be able to. My stomach kept feeling worse every few minutes, I felt like I would need to let whatever was in there out sooner or later. I clutched my stomach groaning softly. "Unghh… Dammit…."

Senketsu soon woke up. "Ryuko?" he looked around and saw me clutching my stomach in pain.

"Sen… S-Stay away from me…" I said. I could feel the nausea building up.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling hot again?" he asked.

"N-No that's not it…"

"Cold?"

"N-No…"

"Then what's the matter?

"Just stay back… I don't wanna…urk!"

As my stomach turned upside down, I felt it coming up now. I covered my mouth, gathered up all the energy I had, and ran to the bathroom fast as I could. Luckily, I made it in time. What happened after that…wasn't a pretty sight, I was stuck in the bathroom for a good 5 to 8 minutes before coming out again. Mako's mom was there to support me while I was going through hell and back, mostly rubbing my back in circles. When I emptied my stomach for the 3rd time and made sure it was the end of it, I coughed and panted in and out a few times before standing back up. My stomach felt a lot better, but my body felt like it was ignited after that.

"Oh my… Ryuko-chan, are you alright?" Mrs. Mankanshoku asked helping me stand up as I swayed back and forth and cleaning my mouth with some toilet paper. "You poor dear. You're burning up…"

I finally regained my balance again and looked at her. "Y-yeah…I'll live. I think I kinda needed that to be honest…my stomach feels better now…" I softly pushed her away. "It's okay ma'am… I can make it back on my own…don't worry." I didn't want to worry Senketsu anymore. He was probably waiting.

"Okay hon, suit yourself. I'll give you the medicine after your stomach settles down. Then I'll make you some nice special warm soup that will kick that nasty virus to the curb and you'll feel better in no time!"

 _Did she know nothing about nausea?!_

She's just as airheaded as her daughter.

Whatever I might as well take her word for it. My stomach felt like it was back to normal anyway, hopefully I wouldn't do that again... I could only hope that was the last sign of the virus leaving me. But right now, I really just wanted to lay down. I felt dizzy and drained and my body felt like it was on fire again.

When I came back to the room and I laid back down panting from the exhaustion from that one-way ticket to hell, Senketsu came back and acted as my cold compress again putting his sleeves in the cold water and putting them on my forehead and other parts of my body if needed. It felt awesome… I really did feel lucky to have him around. I smiled at him as he took care of me in his own way. That cold water was just what I needed.

"That feel better?" Senketsu asked me.

"Yeah… Thanks Senketsu. You're a real pal." I said brightly smiling at him.

"I just want you to get better soon… After all, I am sort of getting a craving of your blood again." he said.

I laughed at him before coughing again. Then he handed me the glass of water on the side and I drank it letting out a sigh of relief.

As far as I was concerned, he was the best nurse I could ask for.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4~ The last Chapter will be pretty short, but it is the end so...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is my first written FanFiction ever, so I hope it's okay. I just got the idea of a little nurse Sen and I couldn't keep myself from writting it down ;w;**

 **In the final chapter, Ryuko is finally properly recovering and decides to reward Senketsu for all his hard work c:**

* * *

 **7 p.m – 8 p.m**

 **(Senketsu's POV)**

As the day went by and nightfall came, Ryuko was looking better. I continued to care for her and she seemed to be happy with it. It wasn't just cooling her off anymore either. I was also there to give her any water or tissues if she needed them. I too was happy that I could finally be helpful to her. Later that night, the Mankanshokus came in to check her and give her the various medicines she needed. One of them was in the form of an injection so of course she retaliated at first. But she needed it if she wanted her high fever to go away. And she even took a bath so she was out of the orange bunny printed pajamas I previously got wet and was now in some new frilly spares that once belonged to Mrs. Mankanshoku. I could tell the medicine and warmth of the bath were working wonders. She was looking more and more better by the minute. She was no longer hot and was only mildly warm. Her fever continued to drop after getting the shot and all the medicine dosages. I had to admit, I felt a little sad, without all the heat, how was I going to help her now?

"What's the matter Sen?" Ryuko asked me now having enough strength to sit up in her futon and face me.

"With your body heat going down, I feel as if I can no longer help you. I have to admit, being your caretaker was pretty enjoyable…" I said. I hoped that wasn't insensitive. Of course I wanted her to get better, but I wanted to do more for her until she was fully well again. But cooling her would no longer work, and she would just feel cold now and nothing would happen. And she was strong enough to do everything else on her own too. Was my time as a caretaker over?

"Aww, you can be a real softie for clothes y'know that?" she told me before she coughed softly.

"Well I didn't know taking care of somebody could be so fun." I sighed. "I suppose tomorrow its back to fighting again. This was a nice break though."

"You got that right, and I guess you got a point…it was even a nice little vacation for me despite feeling sick as hell the whole time." Ryuko said giggling a bit. "But having you wanna take care of me was the best part of it all."

"But I messed up the first time." I said with regret.

"Yes, you did. But that's okay. I lived in the end and we all learn from our mistakes as the saying goes right?" Ryuko said as she stroked my fabric. I could feel myself getting rather warm now. Was I getting sick too?

"Hey… Are you…blushing?" Ryuko said smiling. "Haha! Maybe you're more human than you thought!"

"I-I am not!" I said shaking it away. "How can clothes like me blush? I don't even have a face!"

"And how can clothes like you worry so much about me that you'd put yourself on the line for it? I dunno, but you did it, so to hell with it! I say you can blush as much as you want!" she grinned brighty at me.

Ryuko's usual spunky attitude was finally showing itself again. I was happy, but I felt something else…it was unexplainable. Being with her, made me feel such...unexplainable happiness. I wanted to protect her from anything, even an illness. And I will protect her…even at the cost of my life. She is my wearer, my partner and my friend…without her I have no purpose. But now I do. And I will do whatever it takes to ensure this or any harm never happens to her again!

"Yo, earth to Sen? You daydreamin'?" she asked me.

"No just thinking."

"You're weird." she said before coughing softly again. "But y'know, it's not all over yet. I'm still a little feverish and have a little cough, but my stomach feels back to normal again despite puking my guts out earlier."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm sayin'…you aren't done takin' care of me just yet."

"I'm not?"

"Nope! There's still one more thing you can do for me." she said.

"What's that?" Then I heard Mrs. Mankanshoku outside the room.

"Ryuko-chan, your soup is ready!"

"Perfect timing." Ryuko said looking at the doorway before it opened again and she came in.

"Here you go hon, it's my mystery croquette soup! Made with all sorts of unknown ingredients along with pieces of the croquettes we ate for dinner that you missed out on! They'll make you feel 100% again in no time!"

"It looks great ma'am thank you!" Ryuko said smiling at her.

"Now you eat it all up and go to sleep okay? Gotta make sure you feel well enough to go back to school tomorrow. Mako was lonely without you!"

"I will." Ryuko said putting the tray on her lap waiting for Mrs. Mankanshoku to leave the room. When all was clear, Ryuko put the tray in front of me.

"Huh? I don't eat Ryuko." I said with confusion.

"That's not for you, ya dork, I'm telling you to feed me!" Ryuko said.

"You're what?"

"Well, most friends who nurse their friends back to health when they're sick, feed them their food when they're too weak to do it themselves." Ryuko explained.

"But you're not too weak to eat it by yourself."

"Don't you get it, you stupid uniform?! I'm giving you permission to do it! Look, I figured you deserve it after all the hell you went through putting up with me today. So now you can do something a normal caretaking friend would for their bedridden friend. And I get to eat like a VIP for once in my life, so it's a win-win!" she smiled at me.

"Ryuko…" I said with my fabric feeling warm again like before. I guess this was what it felt like to feel…pure bliss. Bliss of a true friendship.

"I'm counting on you, my Kamui 'Nurse' Senketsu!" she said winking at me before turning and coughing then looking back up smiling again anyway.

"Y-yes, I will do my best!" I said before taking the spoon and lifting it. I blew on it before spoon feeding it to Ryuko. "Here, Ahhh."

"Ahhhh…" Ryuko repeated before eating the soup from the spoon and sucking it dry. "Mmm… It's delicious." she said happily with her eyes closed.

"Ryuko?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I said.

"You're blushing again, dork." she said pointing it out.

"Am I…?" I asked.

"It's okay, cause I think I am too. So hey, guess that means we can both be happy dorks together."

"I suppose it does." I said. I fed her another spoonful of the soup. She ate it blissfully again.

What a wonderful feeling. To have and care for a friend when they need it.

Yes…

Thank you Ryuko, for being my friend.

* * *

 **END~ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
